Fat Cat Sat Hat
by JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia
Summary: As explained by Darius Kamron Whitehead in this fanfic. Bip Bippadotta and three Anything Muppet Singers all sing Fat Cat Sat Hat from Sesame Street.


Fat Cat Sat Hat

by Darius Kamron Whitehead

Gee, it's been only a year since I watched that Classic Sesame Street sketch, hasn't it?

So anyway here's this fanfic you all might enjoy. I at least had something in mind while watching this when I was only sixteen years old.

Constructive criticism can be allowed, but flaming can't. If you want to, go ahead and review or add to your favorites.

I've gotten into Sesame Street so I made this fanfic version of Fat Cat Sat Hat. It features Bip Bippadotta as Jim Henson, the Green Anything Muppet singer as Jerry Nelson, the Fat Blue Anything Muppet as Frank Oz, and the Lavender Anything Muppet singer as Jim Henson, again. These three Anything Muppets were all wearing sunglasses. It was written by Jeff Moss and Joe Raposo back in 1973. It was first released on Episode 536 on Sesame Street, which was the fifth season from November 19, 1973. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fanfic!

{The scene and the music starts as Bip Bippadotta walks onscreen to the right.}

Bip Bippadotta: {to the viewer} Fat. {then he walks offscreen}

{a Green AM singer appears, walking onscreen}

Green AM Singer: {to the viewer also} Cat. {walks offscreen too}

{a Fat Blue AM singer appears, walking onscreen}

Fat Blue AM Singer: Sat. {walking offscreen}

{a Lavender AM singer appears, walking onscreen to the right}

Lavender AM Singer: Hat. {turns around and walks offscreen to the left}

{Then the Green AM Singer, and the Fat Blue AM Singer all walk onscreen to the left. The two all sing together...}

Green AM Singer: Fat.

Fat Blue AM Singer: Fat.

{The Green AM Singer, and the Fat Blue AM Singer both look away, until the Lavender AM comes running into the two, causing them to look at the Lavender AM.}

Green AM Singer: Cat.

Fat Blue AM Singer: Cat.

{Then the two both look at the Lavender AM.}

Lavender AM Singer: Cat.

Green AM Singer: Sat.

Fat Blue AM Singer: Sat.

{they both look at the Lavender AM again}

Lavender AM Singer: Sat.

{they turn to look at the viewer again}

Green AM Singer: Hat.

Fat Blue AM Singer: Hat.

Lavender AM Singer: Hat.

{These three pause for a minute, until Bip Bippadotta comes running, which makes them look at Bip in shock, and then they start to move away.}

Bip Bippadotta: {as the trumpet begins to play} A fat cat sat on a hat, saw a rat on a mat, got a bat, had a chat with a gnat, that he'd pat in a vat, that was flat, oh yeaaaaaahhh! {The Green AM Singer, the Fat Blue AM Singer, and the Lavender AM Singer, come back and they all look at Bip with annoyed look on their faces, as they nod their head with a no.} {whispering} Oh, yeah. {quietly} Sorry about that. {Bip disappears by going down, and the three AM singers watch as he goes down, then they look at the viewer with confused looks on their faces, and flee. Bip appears again, onscreen again, as he looks at the viewer.} Small. {walks offscreen again}

{a Green AM singer pops up, onscreen}

Green AM Singer: {at the viewer} Ball. {flies offscreen, sliding down in fast mode}

Fat Blue AM Singer: {shown onscreen, going up normally} Tall. {lies offscreen, as he goes down}

Lavender AM Singer: {appears onscreen, going up} Wall. {as he lands offscreen}

{the two AM singers appear onscreen, looking at the viewer}

Green AM Singer: Small.

Fat Blue AM Singer: Small.

{The Lavender AM Singer appears, as he rises up too. The Green AM Singer and the Fat Blue AM Singer look at him.}

Lavender AM Singer: Small.

{then they both look at the viewer again}

Green AM Singer: Ball.

Fat Blue AM Singer: Ball.

{they both look at the Lavender AM Singer yet again}

Lavender AM Singer: Ball.

{they both look at the viewer yet again}

Green AM Singer: Tall.

Fat Blue AM Singer: Tall.

{they both turn to look at the Lavender AM Singer once again}

Lavender AM Singer: Tall.

{they both look at the viewer once more}

Green AM Singer: Wall.

Fat Blue AM Singer: Wall.

Lavender AM Singer: {as these two look at him} Wall.

{These three pause again, until Bip Bippadotta comes running again, causing these three Anything Muppet singers to flee in terror.}

Bip Bippadotta: See a small ball on a tall wall, see it fall in a hall, see it crawl, and give it all its call, "Hi, y'all!"! See it stall, wear a shawl, oh yeaaah! {These three Anything Muppet singers appear, but a close-up of the backs of their heads are shown. They all look at Bip with annoyance and shake their heads no for the second time. Bip looks at them.} {softly} Oh yeah. {Bip sighs and runs offscreen. These three Anything Muppet singers turn their heads at the viewer with bored faces. Bip appears offscreen, running to the viewer.} Red. {flees offscreen}

Green AM Singer: {as he runs onscreen too} Head! {runs offscreen again}

Fat Blue AM Singer: {runs onscreen to the right} Fed. {runs offscreen again}

Lavender AM Singer: {Running onscreen to the right, but stops as he turns to the viewer and says one simple word.} Bread. {runs off}

{these two AM Singers run and turn around to look at the viewer}

Green AM Singer: Red!

Fat Blue AM Singer: Red.

{the Lavender AM singer runs and stops too, while these two look at him}

Lavender AM Singer: Red.

{they both turn to the viewer}

Green AM Singer: Head!

Fat Blue AM Singer: Head.

{they both turn to the Lavender AM singer}

Lavender AM Singer: Head.

{they both turn to the viewer}

Green AM Singer: Fed.

Fat Blue AM Singer: Fed.

{they both turn to the Lavender AM singer}

Lavender AM Singer: Fed.

{they turn to look at the viewer, and the Green AM singer looks up while saying:}

Green AM Singer: Bread!

{The Fat Blue AM Singer does not look, he just does nothing.}

Fat Blue AM Singer: Bread.

{they both turn to the Lavender AM singer}

Lavender AM Singer: Bread.

{The Fat Blue AM Singer nods to the Lavender AM singer. Then they all relax for a bit, as Bip Bippadotta comes in, running. This time, these three Anything Muppet singers don't see him, or flee in terror. They just stand there and do nothing, and get annoyed by Bip.}

Bip Bippadotta: See a red head bein' fed bread, on his sled made of lead, as he sped to be wed, but he fled instead out ahead, up to Ted in his bed, and he said: {as these three Anything Muppet singers look at Bip with annoyed looks on their faces which causes Bip to get surrounded by these Anything Muppet singers.} "Red head fed bread, small ball tall wall, fat cat sat hat, and that's that. {gets scared}

Green AM Singer, Fat Blue AM Singer, and Lavender AM Singer: {to Bip} SCAT!

{Bip does so, and goes near to the viewer, leaving only a black screen, as the song ends.}

In Memory of Jim Henson and Jerry Nelson

END

The ending kind of works pretty well, so I hope you enjoyed it. This is Darius Kamron Whitehead signing out for now, and he hopes to remember you someday when he makes more fanfics.


End file.
